


Grandmother

by emeiyonemillion



Series: SICK BEATS YO [12]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Texting, sick beats yo, texting au, the beatles texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Paul: ur sweater lowkey looks like my new sweater vest nglRingmaster: ew sweater vesteggman?: Paul's like 80-grandmother changed Paul's nickname to grandfather-grandfather: omfg nograndfather: i refuseeggman?: Paul all u have to do is sit on your ass and watch golf u'll be fine
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: SICK BEATS YO [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Grandmother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry I didn't finish Starrison Week and I just kinda disappeared I went on a camping trip with some family and since then i've just had no motivation to write. I'll post part seven soon I promise! Anyways I hope you enjoy the fic and as always I hope you have a grand day/night/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em <3

12:39 pm

-garden gnome daddy sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-

garden gnome daddy: GUYS

garden gnome daddy: I GOT A NEW SWEATER

garden gnome daddy: AND IT IS FUCKING LIT

-garden gnome daddy sent an image to SICK BEATS YO-

eggman?: pff

eggman?: you look like someone's grandma tbh

garden gnome daddy: That's because I am

eggman?: What

garden gnome daddy: I am someone's grandma

-garden gnome daddy changed name to grandmother-

Paul: what poor child has you as their grandmother

eggman?: oh hey Paul <3

Paul: hey Johnny <3

grandmother: everyone

grandmother: I am grandmother to all

grandmother: and daddy to all the garden gnomes

Ringmaster: Geo luv r u high

Ringmaster: we've talked about this

grandmother: ofc not i'm grandma now

Paul: ur sweater lowkey looks like my new sweater vest ngl

Ringmaster: ew sweater vest

eggman?: Paul's like 80

-grandmother changed Paul's nickname to grandfather-

grandfather: omfg no

grandfather: i refuse

eggman?: Paul all u have to do is sit on your ass and watch golf u'll be fine

Ringmaster: and complain about old people shit like um

Ringmaster: taxes

eggman?: oh and you have to make facebook memes about hating your wife

grandmother: wait no :'(

grandmother: i'll bake you cookies for my love <3

grandfather: Geo if u actually make cookies i'll be ur grandfather <3

-eggman? changed grandfather's nickname to John's thot-

eggman?: nope

Ringmaster: LMAO

grandmother: damn didn't expect John to widow me but ok

Yoko Ono: welcome to the club

Ringmaster: who-

grandmother: wha

eggman?: how tf did she get in here

-eggman? removed Yoko Ono from SICK BEATS YO-

John's thot: JOHN EXPLAIN.

eggman?: idk who she is she just kinda follows me everywhere

eggman?: I tried to get a restraining order but she broke in and tore it up. She also bit off my toenails while I slept and put them in a jar but

John's thot: SHE WAS IN THE HOUSE?????

eggman?: yeah she's harmless though don't worry

grandmother: tell that to the toenails

Ringmaster: give her an autograph maybe she'll go away

eggman?: i tried she just kinda licks them while seductively staring at me

eggman?: she stole my pen once i'm pretty mad abt that

John's thot: THATS WHAT YOURE MAD ABOUT???

eggman?: it was my favorite pen 

Yoko Ono: it's my favorite too :)

eggman?: HOW TF

eggman?: NO

eggman?: BEGONE THOT

-eggman? removed Yoko Ono from SICK BEATS YO-

John's thot: hey :(

eggman?: not you love

eggman?: <3

John's thot: <3


End file.
